


Westchester

by lilacsilver



Series: Ability [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's practically her second home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Darcy's time in Westchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Westchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short side-fic, not the sequel. That will (hopefully) come later.

            The school in Westchester is practically Darcy’s second home now, but she’s almost eighteen and she thinks it’s time to go. Culver University will be good for her, she thinks; her mother’s already shopping for dorm supplies, so there’s only one thing left to do.

            The professor gives her a quietly knowing look when she stops by his office with the university’s acceptance letter in hand. She wonders how long he’s been expecting this.

            “Good news, I take it?” he says.

            “Um, yeah, Culver said they’d take me in the fall. I, uh, I’m planning to go, so…”

            He nods. “You’ll be a credit to them, Darcy. But we will miss you here.”

            “I’ll come back to visit,” she promises. “I’d never just…abandon you guys. That’s not why I…”

            “I know. When are you going to tell the others?”

            “Soon as I see ‘em.”

 

            It’s hard to leave, when the day does come. Her mother pulls up outside the school and waits patiently, the car idling, as Darcy says her goodbyes. She promises, again and again, that she’ll call and write and visit.

            “Can I hug you?” Kitty asks, sounding uncertain.

            “Are you thinking happy thoughts?”

            “Flowers and rainbows,” Kitty declares. “And puppies.”

            Darcy has to laugh, especially when she hugs her friend and discovers that she is indeed thinking about frolicking puppies. When Kitty lets her go, she spares one last smile and turns to Professor Xavier.

            “You will always have a place here, should you have need of it,” he tells her. She can’t find the words to express her gratitude, but he looks at her with understanding in his eyes.

 

            She stays in touch with Kitty because she said she would, but she doesn’t return to the school for years. It’s too late to say goodbye to the professor and Scott and Jean, but she goes anyway.

            “I should have come back sooner,” she tells Xavier’s headstone. “I’m sorry I didn’t.”

            “He often wondered if you would,” Storm says, behind her. “The offer still stands, by the way. We’ve got plenty of room, and we could always use the help.”

            She almost accepts, still a little raw from her mother’s death and figuring out how to navigate her relationship with Steve, but shakes her head.

            “I’m sorry,” she says, voice heavy with regret. She wishes she could.

            Storm steps up beside her. “It’s okay. Go live your life. Just don’t forget us.”

            She doesn’t see how she possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they weren't TOO out of character, but if there's anything glaringly wrong, please don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
